The Other Caston
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: Twin sister. Twin sister? Largo has a twin sister! What happens when she comes to visit them in Tokyo to have a talk. *P.S. I couldn't decide on one ending, so there are two. Ending A and Ending B* ** Disclaimer: I do not own MegaTokyo**
1. Mega Gamers

"Mmmnh…..this is the address….ok now Piro said they were living above the store…..oh there's the stairs" I look back and forth at the piece of paper I have in my hand and the store in front of me. Standing in front of the Mega Gamers store I notice the stairs on the side of the building leading up to a room.

I knock on the door. No response.

"Largo! Piro! Open up, it's me" still no response, I knock on the door again and jiggle the handle. The door opens. I turn on all the lights and seethe mess.

"Well I know largo is defiantly living here" there are empty beer cans and computer parts everywhere. And since it is largo living here that would explain why the door isn't locked. I set my suitcase down and kick a couple of the cans at the wall. *sigh* I turn the lights back off and shut the door.

"Well….lets go and see if Piro is working"

* * *

I feel as if I have received a gift from god. Why? I started feeling like this as soon as the doors to Mega Gamers opened. Just in awe of all of the merchandise. Then just like a giant tractor beam, I am draw towards the video game section.

_Oh …..Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of the Sayians, and Evil Dead: Fistful of Boomstick. No way they have the evil dead game! I've been looking for this._

From behind me a familiar voice speaks.

"Hello, welcome to Mega Gamers how can I help you?"

I turn around to face Piro.

"Mar-Marlene?" his eyes bout jump out of his head and he also drops the stack of books that he is holding.

"You ok Piro? You're going pale"

"Marly what are you doing here?" bending over to help him pick up the books.

"Shopping"

He looks me dead straight in the eyes. "No…why are you here in Japan?'

"Oh, well I'm here in japan for business. The company wants me to start a partnership with the Mirazawa publishing company"

"Oh...good"he gives me a look of relief as we stand up. We walk to the front counter each of us carrying half of the original stack.

"I know that look, what has largo done now?" Piro does a big sigh.

_Great that means a __big__ mess._

"How big of a mess Piro?"

"…almost destroying half of Tokyo in one day"

"Do I want to know how?"

"No" Piro starts to resort the pile of books.

"So….where is the crazy man at?"

"At school"

"School? Why is he at school?"

Another sigh. "He's a teacher at a local high school"

Blinking several times, I try to process this new information. "What?"

"A teacher"

"A teacher…wow, but you know he isn't teaching what they think he is teaching."

"You know it" I lean on the counter, grabbing a magazine I flip through the pages idly.

"So how are thing between you and Nanasawa going?" Piro jumps back a few inches, when I ask him.

"Eh!..Umm uh ok" Piro starts blushing, turning red as an apple.

"Oh Piro come on! I want details, details, DETAILS!"

"Well it's going good…..considering present situations." He stops and stares towards the door.

"What?"

"Nanasawa…."

"Huh?" I turn around and look. A girl has walked in and is now staring back at him.

"Piro"

"Uh, Nanasawa how are you?" Piro has become very flustered and embarrassed.

"Hi you must be Nanasawa, sorry if I was being nosy. I'm Marly."

"Hi…is Erika here?"

"ye-yeah she's in the break room" she heads to the back of the store. "Uh...Nanasawa, Marly is Largo's sister"

"Aw don't tell people that"

"Why? It's true"

"I know but I don't want the po-po to find out"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to be deported"

Nanasawa senses that this is the time to leave, and quickly walks away.

"Why would you be deported?" Piro's puzzled now

"Come on Piro, me and Largo in Tokyo together with rent-a-zillas. We would destroy the city in the matter of hours"

"Yeah…I still remember when you guys almost burnt the school down"

"Hey! That was largo's fault not mine. Besides it would be very bad if I was deported on a business trip"

"Yes that would be"

"Oh are you guys doing anything tonight? Cause I need to talk to both of you at the same time"

"About what?"

"I can't tell you yet"

"Well have fun trying to tie him down in one spot. He has been on a _defeat the evil _conquest ever since we arrived"

"Oh great"

* * *

Nanasawa's POV

"Hey Erika….does Largo have a sister?" I walk in to see Erika playing one of the new video games that is coming out soon.

"No, not that I know of…..why?"

"There's a girl out there talking to Piro. And he said that she was Largo's sister"

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess it's possible. She has the same hair color as him."

Erika jumps up off the couch and is out the door.

* * *

Marly's POV

"Well I guess I've disturbed the peace long enough" I place the two games on the counter. "I want these" -_-

"Here you go and beware when you leave Marly"

"Why?"

"Dom and Ed are running around in Tokyo"

"Oh god then I really will destroy something"

"Not the store"

"I won't"

"Oh Erika are you back from break?"

"Yes for now…Nanasawa was telling me that you are Largo's sister"

"Yup"

"Largo never mentioned any siblings"

"Well with largo if you don't ask he isn't going to tell you. Besides he likes to keep me off the radar"

"Off the radar?"

"Yeah, he's protective like that. When he finds something special he will protect it to the end"

"…yes he does"

"Well see you later; I've got to check in with work. Piro the suitcase is up stairs" I wave as I back out the door

"Suitcase?...oh the stuff I asked for!"


	2. time to talk

*ring tone plays*

_Yo yo yo I heard someone was calling you. And if you don't pick up you might make' em them feel blue. So don't let go to your voicemail. It might be someone who wants to fill a pail!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Marly, its Piro um…..largo's not here yet. Actually I don't know where he is but I will be here if you are still coming over"

"Ok I'll be over and I will look to see if he left a path of destruction"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" putting my phone in my back pocket.

_Hmmm, I wonder where he went._

I stop at a beer vending machine and buy three cans. So that I can use them to make largo focus when I see him. I stick them in my bag. Walking down the street I pass an arcade, I hear all sorts of cheers and shouts. I walk the rows trying not to be persuaded by the flashing video games. It doesn't work; I start to walk to a zombie game. When I almost reach the game a bunch of people rush past me. Knocking me over, I try to grab onto the video game but fail. I just end up hitting my arm against the side of the machine. But I don't fall. As I am about to hit the floor, someone catches me.

"Are you all right miss?"

"Yes I think so, thank you" standing up I turn around to see…a ninja?

"You're hurt!"

"Huh?" he grabs my left arm. And on the inside I see there is a bruise going diagonally across, that is about 1" thick. "Oh great….now I have a bruise"

"Is that bad for you?"

"No…it's just that every now and then I bruise easily"

"Ok but May I ask that I escort you home or to your destination so that you will not be harmed further?"

"Sure I was on my way to visit some friends" we leave the arcade and walk in silence.

"Uh my name is Marly by the way"

"I am Junpei, Marly what brings you to japan?"

"Huh? Oh I am on a business trip but recently my roommates moved here. So I thought that I would visit them"

"If you were to visit them, then why were you in arcade?"

"Well I was looking for my brother he was one of my roommates that moved here. Apparently he has been gone all day and hasn't returned yet, so I was going to look for him on my way there"

* * *

"Well here we are" I stop in front of Piro and Largo's apartment. "Do you want to come in for a little bit and have something to drink?"

"No I don't want to intrude"

"No its ok" I open the door and Piro immediately looks at me and my new friend...

"Marly? Junpei? What are you both doing here?" We both walk into the room.

"I told you I was coming over and he walked me here" I point to Junpei.

"How did you meet Junpei?"

"Oh, I almost fell and he caught me before I fell….so I  
guess largo isn't back yet" I look around yo only see Piro.

"No –Leet master? You were looking for Leet master?" Junpei cuts Piro off

"Uh you mean Largo yes" both me and Junpei look at Piro for explanation

"Junpei, Marly is largo's twin sister"

"Mistress" Junpei kneels down in front of me

"Marly, Junpei is largo's personal ninja and apprentice"

"Apprentice?"

"Yes Leet master is teaching me the ways of the Leet" Junpei keeps his head down. I turn and look at Piro.

"He beat him in a game didn't he Piro"

"Yup"

"Piro! Quick! Assembly the forces..." largo bursts open the door. Sees me, stops talking and walks back outside closing the door. Opens the door again and just stands there.

"Marly"

"Largo"

"wH R J00 D01n9 H3R3?" (what are you doing here?)

"1 n33d 70 7alK 70 j00 aNd P1r0 1N P3RS0N a80u7 S0m37h1nG P3rS0n." (I need to talk to you and Piro in person about something person.)

"well then go ahead"

"ok but first" I run and hug him

"hey hey! ok no more!"

"nope its punishment for trying to destroy a city without me, and for you and Piro for leaving so suddenly with no note or phone call"

"mistress speaks Leet?" Junpei asks to no one in particular.

"yes, she can speak four languages including Leet. They may have different personalities but when it comes to being Leet they are on the same level"

"you mean mistress is powerful as let master"

"yes, but you would not know it unless you saw her in battle, that is one of the ways she stays off the radar"

I know that largo has noticed my bruise because he stops trying to push me off. I let go/

"how long are you going to be here Marly?"

"4 more days"

"Junpei I have a mission for you!"

"Leet master"

"you are to watch after Marly for the next four days and make sure nothing happens to her"

"yes, Leet master"

"what?" largo begins to leave

"hey where are you going? I have to talk to you"

"I have to prepare for an attack…..Junpei take her home" largo walks out the door

"largo….."


	3. time to work

"ok that's good….now everyone we will take an hour lunch break and continue on after we return"

I walk to the vending machine and get two things of tea.

"here" I toss one of the cans of tea at him. Once I am closer I lean against the wall beside him and open my can. I look at him and I can tell he doesn't know exactly how to respond.

"so….are you really going to follow me around these next couple of days?"

"yes as a ninja I must complete all of my missions. I do not want to disappoint Leet master"

"ok whatever" *silence* "when did you decide to follow Largo?"

"the day after Leet master defeated me in battle mistress"

"oh for-would you stop calling me _mistress _just call me Marly, ok"

"yes mis-Marly"

"good, so how long have you been a ninja?"

"since I was 8 yrs. old" I about spit tea all over the place when he tells me this.

"what? Since you were 8?"

"yes the clan I come from takes in orphans between ages 4-8 yrs. old and trains them in the ways of the ninja. Every 7yrs the head sensei would go around to all of the orphanages and pick only 5 kids to take in and train"

"hmmm…well that sort of sounds similar to me and largo"

"how so"

"when we were 7 our parents died in a car accident. After that we lived with our grandparents and our grandfather was a computer engineer. So we grew up learning about computers and any electrical devices. With our passion for all types of video games we became Leet masters before we even graduated high school"

"really?"

"yes our grandfather taught us everything he knew. Why do you think largo can build a computer so quickly and efficiently to whatever purpose it is needed?"

"I never wondered"

"yeah but largo as has the passion and knack for it, a prodigy. He didn't even need to go to school for its"

"you don't?"

"I have the knack for it but I have no desire for it. I found that my passion is in literature….but I always hated English class"

"don't you think that's strange?"

"yeah but being normal is no fun, come on"

"what?"

"come on its lunch time, let's go get some food" I push off the wall and start to walk towards the elevator.

* * *

Its five o'clock and time to go home. Today was…good. We finally had reached a verdict and base partnership agreements. Tomorrow we are going to work on all the fine details and exactly what departments will be included into this partnership. I grab all of my things and walk out the door. Junpei hasn't noticed me yet, so I try to 'ninja' myself behind him. It doesn't work. As I am sneaking up behind him, he suddenly disappears. I freeze.

"what are you doing?" Junpei says from right behind me. I turn around to look at him.

"trying to sneak up on you"

"it won't work"

"I know I just wanted to try…..so you ready to go?"

"go where?"

"well anywhere I'm done with work today" we walk out of the building. "uh, Junpei. Since you have to follow me around anyways and this is my first time in Tokyo. I was thinking that it might be easier for both of us. If you would be my guide or show me around. Rather than me wandering around aimlessly and getting lost."

No response.

"uh its ok if you don't want to. I was thinking that since we are going to be spending a lot of time together for the couple of days, we could do something fun" I start staring at the ground.

_Why am I getting embarrassed and flustered for? Marly you are 25 years old!_

"where do you want to go?"

"I wanna go ride the Ferris wheel!" so excited that he responded I start grinning from ear to ear as I look up at him.

"this way" Junpei then grabs my hand and leads my off to the left

_Ah…this warm feeling….am I starting to like Junpei? _


	4. get to know each other

Its lunch break again. So far we have negotiated how we are to choose what book to send to the other company. Ex- In one month, the top two novels and graphic novels will be sent to the other company. Once receiving the manuscripts, that company will be able to choose which ever ones they would like to translate and sell. Each company is do this once a month. For one year we are doing this partnership, as a 'trail run'.

Now we are talking about the new department that has to be created and who is going to be the communicator between the companies and all that shit.

"hey Junpei, its lunch again" we walk to a small café down the street for lunch. While we are waiting for our food it's time to ask questions about each other. But before I can start asking question Junpei does.

"Marly since you and Leet master are twins, who is older?"

"mmhh" taking a sip of water. "largo is by two minutes"

"you both went to the same university?"

"yup. Me, largo, and Piro went to UCLA. That's also how we met Dom and Ed. Largo and Piro had classes with them." There's a pause from Junpei, he just suddenly freezes.

"those two people that always have guns at Mega Gamers?"

"yup that's them" nodding my head yes

"Marly?'

"yes?"

"since you are an editor, why are you in charge of the partnership?"

"huh? Oh the partnership. I actually asked that question too and you know what they told me"

"what"

"I am the only one who can speak Japanese at my company. That's why I was picked"

* * *

"ugh….sorry Junpei" I mumble from underneath my hand. Junpei is carrying me piggy back style because when we to dinner some of the dessert hade alcohol in it. Me and alcohol dessert do not mix. "sorry if I had known there was alcohol in the dessert I wouldn't have had it, I have never been good with alcoholic dessert"

"how are you feeling?"

"I'm a little nauseas and tipsy"

"you going to be ok?"

"yes…just keep talking to me"

"about what?"

"I don't know, anything just start asking questions"

"….how old are you?"

"25"

"uh, what degrees to you have from university?"

"a M.A. (master of art) in American Literature and Culture and a B.A. (Bachelors of Art) in Linguistics and Computer Science"

"do you have any tattoos?"

"yes"

"of what?"

"it's a part, you have to add in largo and Piro to see the full image. When together our tattoo says 'the three musketeers' in kanji. Underneath each of our symbols, we have a sword in our favorite color."

"where is the tattoo?"

"the tattoos are on our left hip. Mine is green, largo is red, and Piro is blue"

"interesting"

* * *

"ah…here you go" Junpei says as he lays me down on the bed.

"thanks Junpei" climbing under the sheets. I grab his arm to stop him as he moves back. "wait…come here" he does as I says.

Once he leans back in, I leans up and with my free hand I lower his mask just enough to kiss him. I do a quick peck on the lips and Junpei freezes.

"thank you' I whisper as I let him go. Junpei then jumps back and fixes his mask. Several minutes later, after regaining his composure, Junpei leans in to check on me. But I have already rolled over and fell asleep.


	5. hospital

"what is the plan today?" Junpei asks as we walk out of hotel.

"well I just have to check in with the Mirazawa company to make sure everything is going as planned. Then go visit Piro and Largo, I still needed to talk to them."

* * *

"hey Junpei I'm done"

"then now to see Leet master?"

"yes..."

_owww. _ I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I press my hand on my sternum. I only walk a few steps.

_What the? What's going on? This pain, now I am starting to get dizzy._

"Junpei" is all I can say. I reach out to grab his arm but everything just goes dark.

* * *

Junpei's POV

Marly has finally come back.

"hey Junpei I'm done"

"then now to see Leet master?"

"yes..." out of the corner of my eyes I notice that presses her chest with her hand. But we start walking anyways.

"Junpei"

I turn around to see her starting to fall. I catch her right before she hits the ground.

"Marly, Marly, Marly?" I tap her face but I see no response.

_Hospital, hospital need to get to hospital._

"nurse help!" I burst through the doors of the emergency room, carrying Marly right to the front desk.

"what happened?"

"she suddenly fainted and blacked out a couple of minutes ago"

"bring her here" the nurse leads me into a back room. I lay Marly on the bed and the nurse starts to check her.

"is this normal or has it happened before?"

"I do not know"

"what was she doing when this happened?"

"we were walking"

"unusual…sir go wait outside we need to take her for some tests" I leave the entire vicinity.

_I must find Leet master, he must know._

* * *

Within moments find Leet master and Piro at Mega Gamers. Rushing through the door I stop right in front of Leet master.

"Leet master, you must come with me something has happened"

"not now Junpei I am preparing for war"

"where's Marly?" Piro questions.

"master that is it. Marly is in the hospital!" I grab Leet master by his shirt. His eyes go cold.

"where is she?"

"at the hospital"

"why?"

"she collapsed when we were leaving" Leet master he whole demeanor has changed; he is very cold and angry.

"show me"

When we arrive back at the hospital the nurse from earlier takes us back to see Marly.

"she still is unconscious and shows no signs of injury. We are still waiting for the test results to come back" Leet master walks up and stands beside Marly. He reaches out and grabs her hand. He then speaks a few moments later.

"she has acute myeloid leukemia or AML, it was type M2. She was supposed to be in remission still."

The nurse leaves to go tell the doctor this.

"is this what you wanted to tell us Marly? That the cancer has come back"

"how long has she had this cancer?" I quietly ask. Piro is the only one to respond, Leet master seems to have gone to another world.

"she was diagnosed during our senior year of high school. But it wasn't until she was twenty did the cancer really take ahold of her. She fought it for three years, and it almost took her life several times. Up to now she has been in remission. Each time she almost died largo would go into a black hole causing any sort of destruction he saw fit."

The nurse comes back. "we are moving her to a room in ICU we need all of you to wait in the waiting room"

"NO!" Leet master shouts

"sir we need you to leave so we can move her"

"no…I will not leave her alone. The only family we have is each other, I will not leave her"

They were finally able to move Marly to ICU, after we forcefully took Leet master out of the room. Now he has not moved an inch, he just sits beside her and watches.

* * *

Marly's POV

_What? Where? Am I coming into consciousness? _

I look to my left and see largo sitting there asleep while still holding my hand. I fell stiff and tired. But weirdly I have this feeling of peace and calm.

"Largo? lar90? hAv3 j00 B33n S1771N' h3r3 73h WH0L3 71m3?" (Largo? Have you been sitting here the whole time?)

He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. I notice that I have several IV in me and an EKG machine hooked up to me.

"Marly?" I hear my name and I see that largo is now awake.

"lar90"

"Wh d1D j00 W4N7 70 74lK 4B0u7?" (What did you want to talk about?)

"UH, w3Ll WH3n 1 W3N7 70 7H3 D0C70R pH0r MY cH3cK up. 1 l3ARn3D 7h 7H3 kANC3r HAD kaM3 8ACK and 1 WA2 70 57aR7 7R3a7M3n7 a9a1N." (Uh, well when I went to the doctor for my checkup. I learned that the cancer had come back and I was to start treatment again.)

"WH3n D1d u pH1nD 7h15 Ou7?" (When did you find this out?)

"1 Ph0UND 0u7 A k0Upl3 0f dAY2 af73R j00 9uy2 KAm3 70 jaPaN." (I found out a couple of days after you guys came to Japan.)

"wHy d1Dn'7 u 73lL Uz 500n3R?" (Why didn't you tell us sooner?)

"17'z n07 3x4c7lY 50M37H1N' u k4n JU57 pU7 1n 4 l3773r" (it's not exactly something you can just put in a letter.)

"Marly…don't leave me"

"largo I will never leave you. But no matter what happens don't you ever change, you are fine the way you are"

"what? Why would I change?"

"after granny and gramp died you went into a shell for several days. I was the only one you would talk to and it wasn't until several months did you start talking to Piro again. So if...if I die you **have** to keep talking to someone"

"Marly don't say things like that!" largo raises his voice to me and he only raises his voice at me when he is really upset.

"largo it is always a possibility with my condition. Besides don't you ever break up with Erika, you two are good together…..I am happy that you have found someone"

"you will find someone too! We are going to make it through this like we always do!"

*BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BBEEEEEEP!* we both look at the EKG, it starts to go crazy.

"NURSE!" Largo shouts at the top of his lungs. I grab his arm as he moves towards the door.

"Largo…I'm I-I'm scared"

"Marly"

"don't ...i…love you…"

* BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BBEEEEEEP!*


	6. Ending A

**Ending A**

This is Piro here. For today's blog is going to be short and sad. A friend of mine, who happened to be Largo's twin sister died several days ago. It weird that someone you have known your whole life has suddenly disappeared of the face of the planet and is never coming back. Marly was one of the brightest people I knew and she would always have you back.

Largo is still taking it pretty hard. But he is talking to me that's a good sign. I remember the last time someone died he would only talk to Marly…..then months later he was talking to me.

I would have to say that my favorite memory with Marly would have to be when we got those tattoos. She was the one who convinced me and largo to get them, since it was her idea. She said that we needed a group tattoo. And subsequently we called ourselves the three musketeers; she wanted that as our tattoo.

Good bye Marly.

In loving memory

of

Marlene "Marly" Kyra Caston


	7. Ending B

**Ending B**

"now viewers that was just one excerpt from the new memoir 'The Other Caston'. Today we have the author herself, some of you might know her as the creator of the famous web comic 'Mega Tokyo', but she is also one of the head editors at Cleis Press. Miss Marly Caston!"

"thank you" I wave to the audience

"now Marly if you don't mind would you tell us why you wrote this book and what part of your life this is from"

""this memoir covers from when I was 17-27 years old. Basically it covers across the time frame of when I had cancer."

"10 years"

"yes, and I chose this time period because it was the most difficult and interesting for me. "

"what made you write this book?"

"well it was Piro who finally pushed me to do it. I originally wanted to write about my life but I didn't know exactly where to start. But Piro suggested that I write about how I survived the cancer. I thought about it decided to do it because lots of things happened within those ten years."

"and now you are married to Junpei and have 3 children"

"yes and those munchkins like to keep me on my toes"

"will you tell us why you picked this tittle 'The Other Caston' for your book?"

"I chose this tittle because my brother always kept me off the radar. But since he was so strong headed he would always get in trouble, so of course all the police and teachers **knew** who he was. No matter what he made sure that I was not bothered and was able to be _normal. _So if you didn't know us personally you wouldn't know that Largo had a sister, a twin sister. Essentially I was made invisible to society so that I would blend in as an ordinary person."

* * *

I walk back stage to the 'star visitor' dressing room. When I open the door I see Junpei waiting for me. He is sitting in a chair facing the TV. Junpei hasn't noticed me yet, so I try to 'ninja' myself behind him. As I am sneaking up behind him, he suddenly disappears and I freeze.

"what are you doing?" Junpei says from right behind me. I turn around to look at him.

"trying to sneak up on you"

*sigh* "how many times do I have to tell you, it won't work"

"oh only 9 million more times, but I will always still try to sneak up behind you" I smile as put my arms around him. "Still wearing that mask after all these years"

"once a ninja always a ninja and I must protect the princess"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. As Junpei leans in pulling his mask down just enough to kiss me.


End file.
